Man in the Shower First Story: Tezuka and Fuji
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Tezuka Ayana was worried. Her son was already 25 and yet, he hadn't had any girlfriend at all. So, she wanted to set him up with someone…and that someone was Fuji. Perfect Pair/FemFuji/Naughty Moms ahead! R&R please. *smiles*


Disclaimer: I own nothing. *wails*

Warning: Fem Fuji, naughty and pervy Moms ahead. AU. A bit OOC.

Perfect Pair

**Man in the Shower First Story: Tezuka and Fuji**

**Summary:**

Tezuka Ayana was worried. Her son was already 25 and yet, he hadn't had any girlfriend at all. So, she wanted to set him up with someone…and that someone was Fuji.

* * *

><p><strong>Man in the Shower First Story: Tezuka and Fuji<strong>

**First Page**

-X-

"Kunimitsu, when will you introduce us your girlfriend?" Tezuka Ayana asked her son. She was getting impatient. She was getting old and yet, her son didn't even have a girlfriend. And she still wanted to spend a long time with her future grandchildren. They were having their dinner together. Her husband, Tezuka Kuniharu was currently out of town with his father, Tezuka Kunikazu.

"Kaa-san, I don't have one." Tezuka answered.

"Aw. C'mon Kuni-chan, don't get embarrassed."

"I don't have any, as I said earlier, kaa-san." Tezuka said firmly, his face was still stoic and emotionless.

"It's because you're not being sociable and your expression is so emotionless that girls don't find you cute, at all." Tezuka Ayana whined. True, her son was a really unsociable person and she thought that was really the reason why he hadn't had any girlfriend until now. He'd rather bury himself with tennis and books rather than socializing with girls.

"Hn."

"Thanks for the meal." Tezuka showed his gratitude for the meal before he left the dining room. Ayana was left in exasperation. How she wished that her son would find the girl to break his ice.

Then an idea struck her. She knew that Fuji Yoshiko was facing the same problem with her daughter. She met her daughter already; she had the most beautiful face that she had ever seen and an eternal smile. She could be perfect for her Kuni-chan and they _did_ have the opposite attitude. While Kunimitsu was stoic, emotionless, introvert and unsociable, Fuji Syuumiko was approachable, friendly and outspoken. And she couldn't wait to see their offspring if ever they could have children.

She ate her dinner quickly and decided to call her friend, Fuji Yoshiko.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Fuji Yoshiko was getting worried. Her twenty five year-old daughter, Fuji Syuumiko couldn't get any boyfriend because of her twisted and sadistic personality. She was really picky when it came to boys. So far, all the guys that she had set up for her in a blind date would always end up mentally exhausted for they couldn't handle her logic and definitely twisted reasoning. Yoshiko knew that her daughter liked to play mind games and it would be really useless if she would set her up with someone below average level of intelligence.

She sighed while she was massaging her temples. Earlier, she had an argument with her daughter because of, well, same reason again. Really, she found herself sounding like a broken record most of the time and Syuumiko just pretended that she didn't hear any of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone rang. She went to answer the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, Fuji's residence."

"Fuji-san? Is that you?" The lady answered on the other line.

"Hai. And this is?"

"It's me, Tezuka Ayana."

"Ah, Tezuka-san. How are you?" She said warmly as she recognized the lady, it was Tezuka Ayana, the one that she met during one of the business parties that was held in their company, Fuji Corps. Her husband, Tezuka Kuniharu was business partners with her husband, Fuji Akihiko. They became close in an instant since they both share the same interests and same sentiments toward their children.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?"

"Same old me."

"Hehe. By the way, Fuji-san, is your daughter still single?"

"Aa. How about yours?"

"Yes. Fuji-san, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"Why not you and I pair up our children instead?"

Fuji Yoshiko paused for a while. She hadn't seen Ayana's son but given Ayana's face and her husband, her son must really be good looking. Though she always set up her daughter with anyone, she made sure that every single one of them was handsome enough to pass her daughter's standards. Heck, she wanted to have cute grandchildren running around their house. It wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Not a bad idea. But I haven't seen your son yet." She answered.

"Yes, yes. Can you meet me up tomorrow? I'll bring my son's picture and we can also plan their meeting." Ayana said eagerly.

"All right. So excited. Where will we meet?" She grinned.

"Yeah. See you, can we meet at Lemons and Peaches?"

"Nice idea. Ja. See you."

"Aa."

Click.

She wished that this would be the last time that she would set her daughter up with someone. She prayed that this one would be successful.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Tezuka Ayana went upstairs. She stopped in front of the room of Kunimitsu. She knocked three times but he didn't answer. She then decided to enter. She heard the continuous splash of shower from the bathroom.

On her hand, she was holding a camera. She wanted to take a picture of Kunimitsu for she wanted to show Fuji-san her son's recent look. But then, her mind had entered some naughty thoughts. She entered the bathroom discreetly and carefully to avoid Kunimitsu from noticing her. She hid herself from the shower curtain and took a snapshot of Kunimitsu while having a shower. She purposely removed the flash and silenced the camera sound so that her son wouldn't notice. She took three pictures before she finally went out of the bathroom while grinning mischievously.

She took a look of the photos and she gasped as she saw her son's naked body. Good thing, it only captured his behind but she captured it really well. She couldn't deny the fact that her son really had a good psych, his broad shoulders and slender waist really made him look sexy. She felt proud of herself. Feeling satisfied, she went to her room and printed out the pictures.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_-Next morning-_

"OHMYGOSH! Tezuka-san! Your son has a beautiful butt!" Fuji Yoshiko exclaimed.

"He is." She grinned.

They were at Lemons and Peaches and as planned, they were discussing their plan.

"Do you have any picture of your son showing his face?" Yoshiko asked her.

"Aa, here." She took out a close up photo of her son during his last birthday that he was forced to participate.

"OH MY! What a handsome young man! If I were Syuumiko, I'll definitely have your son as my boyfriend!"

"If I were Kunimitsu, I'll definitely have your daughter as my girlfriend!"

Both of them laughed at their remarks. Now that both of the mothers approved that they fit each other, there was only one thing left, and that was their meeting.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Fuji Syuumiko looked up at her mother as she placed a big brown envelope on her lap while she was watching her favorite TV show.

"What is this, Mom?" She asked, annoyed.

"Open it."

Lazily, she opened it and as she saw the picture, her eyes snapped open and widened in shock. On her hand were pictures of a naked man taking a shower! But she couldn't help but stare at his perfectly carved butt.

"Did you find his butt nice?" Her mother asked her naughtily.

"Oh, Mom! Where did you get this perverted stuffs?" She asked, recovering from shock.

"Heh. I know you like it."

"Well, he had a nice butt." She admitted playfully.

"I think so too."

"So why give me these pictures?"

"Oh, that's your husband-to-be." Her mother said casually.

Her mouth fell open. There's no way that could happen! Her mom must have gone crazy!

* * *

><p>AN: I did this because I need to refresh my mind to bring out my creative juices for my other stories. XD

Tell me what you think. :)

Review please.

Exactly 7 days before my birthday. :DDD (Just sharing. :P)

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
